1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game apparatus and more particularly to game apparatus involving the use of magnetic game pieces and magnetic interaction to secure the pieces to the game board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of games have been developed which involve the use of magnetism to secure the pieces to the game. These games include puzzle type games, bingo type games and dart or projectile type games.
O'Grady (U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,587) discloses a Magnetic Game and Method which involves a rigid backed game board which itself is magnetized to attract the projectiles thrown at it.
Bishop (U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,509) discloses a Molded Bingo Chip with Magnetic Structure Secured Therein. Bishop discloses a rather complicated bingo marker containing a preformed slot into which is placed a structure of magnetic material upon which another layer of material is placed and secured, thus sealing the magnetic structure in the bingo marker.
Smith et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,597) teaches a Magnetic Pick-up Device and Marker. Smith discloses a ferromagnetic device for attracting and picking up circular or disc-like marker means which comprise enmeshed magnetizable metallic screen.
Other inventions, including Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,207) and Genin (U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,684), disclose magnetized game boards designed to attract magnetic game pieces.